


It Was the Lube that Brought Us Together

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Hook-Up, M/M, Shy Jung Yunho (DBSK), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu needs more lube. Yunho wants to help him use it.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Yunho/Junsu
Kudos: 9





	It Was the Lube that Brought Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“That’s ... twelve-seventy-eight.”

Junsu pulled out his debit card and swiped it through the card reader.

“You ah ... uh ...”

Junsu looked up at the cashier after entering his pin. He was rubbing the back of his neck, biting his lip. Embarrassed? Sure seemed like it.

“I what?” Junsu asked.

The man cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and then shut it.

It was incredibly adorable. And the man was handsome. He had a perfect small face, pretty lips and a tiny mole just above one. Dark eyes. Junsu looked him up and down since the man didn’t seem to want to meet his eyes anyway.

Strong. Broad shoulders. Muscled as far as Junsu could tell based on the short sleeve work shirt and the apron tied around his trim waist. His nametag said, “Hi! My name is Jung Yunho.”

“Just ... you buy ... this a lot.” And he jerked suddenly, bagging Junsu’s items. “Sorry. I ... I ...”

Junsu finally understood. This was his favorite place to buy lube. They carried the brand he preferred. And he was in here every three weeks or so. Sometimes sooner.

He smiled and looked around. They were alone near the register. Junsu wondered how long this Jung Yunho had been waiting to ask him about this.

Finally, after a long moment, and Jung Yunho realizing that he wasn’t leaving, he looked up.

Junsu smiled. “I buy it a lot because I get fucked a lot. You interested?”

The man’s eyes widened and he stepped back, almost slamming into the shelves behind him. “I -- I -- I --” He looked around and swallowed. Also noting that they were alone, Junsu guess, and then he nodded. “Yes. Fuck. I’m interested.”

“Perfect. I had plans with a toy tonight, but I don’t mind you instead.” He reached over and took the pen out from the apron pocket. He wrote down his name and phone number on the back of the receipt and added a dick drawing just for fun. “Call me when you get off work?”

Yunho smiled and nodded. “Okay. I will. I’m off at ten.”

Junsu glanced at his phone. “Eight-thirty. That’s a long time to wait. I’ll probably get myself nice and warmed up with a dildo first.”

Yunho whimpered, and Junsu chuckled. “See you later.” He winked and sauntered out of the store. Smirking when Yunho moaned.

Junsu did not fuck himself with a dildo first. He cleaned, both his apartment and himself. Necessary to impress. He really hoped that Jung Yunho’s cock was as hard and big as his muscles were.

\---

When the doorbell rang, Junsu smirked and sauntered over. He opened the door, and had only a moment to see Jung Yunho’s pretty smile, and then his mouth dropped open, eyes wide and he choked on nothing.

Junsu didn’t blame him. It was his fault after all. For being completed naked.

Jung Yunho looked him up and down, licked his lips and swayed.

Junsu bit his lip against a laugh. “Hi,” he said and stood to the side. “Come on in.”

Yunho used the door frame for balance and he shifted enough for Junsu to close the door. Junsu pushed him back up against it and leaned up, just stopping shy of Yunho’s lips. He rubbed against him and said, “Come on in inside me, too.”

Jung Yunho whimpered, head thunking back and Junsu sucked on his neck first, sliding toward the floor. The collared shirt kept him from kissing too much skin, but it wasn’t really what he was interested in anyway. He sank to his knees and nuzzled against the delicious bulge behind Yunho’s jeans.

Yunho gasped, hands going to his hair and his hips thrusting forward.

Junsu rubbed a little harder, and opened his mouth, getting button, denim and a good chunk of a thick shaft. It pulsed under his mouth and Junsu changed his plans. He meant to get down here to just tease while he took off Yunho’s shoes. Instead, he went right for the zipper, lowering it and shoving his hand into Yunho’s jeans and then boxers to pull out that lovely erection.

And it was lovely. So lovely. Thick, almost too thick to grip, and long enough that Junsu was going to choke on it. He gave it a few experimental strokes, noting the upward curve of it and god, at just the right angle, it was going to slide over his prostate with every thrust.

A shimmer of light peeked out of the slit. Moaning, Junsu tightened his grip and leaned forward, mouth open. He licked right at the precome, shoving his tongue into the little hole and then closed his lips around the crown.

Jung Yunho moaned, his fingers pulling almost too tight on Junsu’s hair.

Junsu shifted his knees and moved his head, bobbing it forward to get Yunho into his throat. That curve made it difficult from this angle, but Junsu wasn't one to back down from anything and he pulled back, readjusted and tried again, and then again, sucking harshly at Yunho until his face was pressed against Yunho’s body and the dark curls around his cock were tickling Junsu’s face.

“Fuck,” Jung Yunho said, mostly a gasp.

Junsu sat there, holding still for only a moment to just enjoy the stretch on his lips, the feel of it in his mouth and almost too far down his throat, and then he pulled back, lips only around the crown before surging forward again. Back and forth, breathing when he had to.

Jung Yunho gasped and his knees almost buckled, and the movement had him shifting down the door. he knew angle meant Junsu could take more of him, and this time when he went for deep, went for his face against heated skin, he gagged. His next breath was ragged with a moan and he did it again, going for faster and deeper.

“Jun-Jun-Junsu-AH!”

The dick in his throat pulsed and felt for a moment just a bit bigger, and then a heavenly cry echoed around Junsu’s front hall and the heat twisted through Yunho, Junsu almost felt it, before his dick jerked and he was coming in heavy spurts down Junsu’s throat. Slightly bad timing, since Junsu had Yunho mostly in his throat, and he gagged a little on the load that didn’t really stop for too long. Managing to swallow, Junsu pulled away and let the rest of Yunho’s release splatter onto his neck and collarbones.

Junsu sat back on his knees, pumping Yunho’s dick, encouraging the last little pulse of come to slide out and drip toward the floor. He leaned forward and licked it up with a satisfied sigh.

“Oh, god,” Yunho gasped and then he slid down the door, sitting. With his elbows on his knees, he covered his face with his hands. He was shaking.

Junsu wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. He wormed his way between Yunho’s knees and under his arms, forcing them apart enough for him, and his hands settled on Yunho’s shoulders, sliding up into his hair.

Yunho’s eyes stayed shut, but he did not stop Junsu, not even when their lips met in a barely-there kiss.

“Good?” Junsu whispered.

Yunho scoffed.

Laughing, Junsu slid back on his knees and did what he meant to do in the first place, taking off Yunho’s shoes. And then he leaned back into his space for another kiss.

“So are you older than me or what?”

Yunho swallowed. “Um, January. Eighty-six.”

“Same, but December. Can I call you hyung?”

Another scoff. “Sure. Fuck.”

“Yes, hyung, let’s fuck.” Junsu stood up and held out his hands.

Finally Yunho opened his eyes, looked him up and down, and Junsu saw his cock twitch. Good. Yunho took his hands and Junsu pulled and Yunho hauled himself up easily.

Nice and strong. Fuck, Junsu was so fucking lucky.

Yunho released his hands and stood there, a little unsure. Junsu smiled and reached for his belt. “Want you naked,” Junsu whispered and got to work.

Yunho licked his hips and helped, pulling his shirt over his head and then pushing his pants and boxers down and off after Junsu had released the belt and button.

“Delicious,” Junsu said.

Grabbing Yunho’s cock, Junsu turned around and led him into the living room. He pointed to the couch and said sit.

Yunho did as he was told. Junsu went back to his knees between Yunho’s legs. A pale stream of come had dripped down his cock and Junsu licked it up, starting from the base and going all the way to the tip. He sucked on Yunho a few more times and did not let up despite Yunho’s groans.

Letting go with a pop of his lips, Junsu reached to the coffee table for the brand new bottle of lube.

“I buy this brand because it’s the only one that I’ve discovered that doesn’t irritate my skin when I use it often.”

“And how often to you use it?” Yunho asked.

Junsu smiled up at him before turning the bottle and squeezing. A thick stream went right to Yunho’s dick. “Every fucking day.” He capped the bottle and then tossed it to the floor. Using both hands, he spread the lube all over Yunho’s dick, twisting and pulling until he was hard and aching again.

Yunho leaned back on the couch and moaned, his hips rising.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Junsu said while climbing up and straddling Yunho’s thighs. “I have no fucking desire for more foreplay. I’ve been dying to have you for long enough.” He lifted Yunho’s dick and slid the tip over and up and down his cleft a few times. They both moaned, and then Junsu tightened his hold, held Yunho against his body and sat, pressing down, groaning as he was stretched without prep. He hadn’t play or touched himself at all and he wasn't used to being this tight.

Yunho gripped his hips, body tight with the pleasure of being pushed into something so small and tight.

Junsu had to stop, readjust and sit again, so so slowly to keep from hurting himself. He didn’t mind, neither did Yunho, and then he was sitting flush, Yunho inside him as deeply as he could from this angle. There was a moment of stillness while they both just stared at each other and grew used to the feelings, and then Junsu leaned forward, hands in Yunho’s hair and kissed him, lifting his hips at the same time.

Yunho moaned into his mouth.

Junsu rolled his hips, lifting himself up and down. His cock was jerking already, already streaming precome to Yunho’s stomach. God, Yunho was just ... just about right. Not so big that he was in pain and ...

Yunho slid down a little, using his grip on Junsu’s hips and his feet to fuck up into him.

... curved just right to slide over his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, yes,” Junsu said, arching with his head tilted back.

Their bodies slapped together, their moans joined and grew louder. Yunho released his hip with one hand and gripped Junsu’s cock. His other hand went to a plump asscheek for support and he stroked Junsu off.

“Talented and ... considerate,” Junsu gasped. “Love that in a man.”

Yunho lifted his head for another heavy kiss and they almost toppled off the couch. His butt slid enough from the cushion for his dick to slide out and Junsu let him, climbing from his lap. He kneeled on the floor, legs spread and put his face to the cushion.

Yunho followed him. He paused only long enough to squeeze more lube on Junsu’s cleft, pumping two fingers into him with a series of curses falling from his mouth, and then he was thrusting back into him, hands a firm grip on his asscheeks.

Junsu moaned into the couch cushion, thrusting back to meet his movements.

Yunho fucked into him, steady and firm, his breath growing more ragged. Junsu got a hand around his own cock and bowed his body off the couch, back arching. With a heavy growl, Yunho’s hand pressed him back, a tight grip around his neck, and Junsu shuddered. He didn’t really like being held down. Not usually, but Yunho was ... fuck, he knew he’d let Yunho tie him up and deny him an orgasm. Anything for the chance of that dick.

Junsu took his hand off his own cock and put his hands behind his back, gripping his own wrists.

Yunho moaned, and pulled, sitting back, yanking Junsu with him by the neck so he was only partially supported by the couch. The hand on his neck went up into his hair, a tight pull that Junsu followed, his moaned and cries no longer muffled.

Again, Yunho’s other hand went to Junsu’s cock, and Junsu basked in the strange feeling of being controlled, being supported, and being taken care of all at once.

God, it was intense. He stayed still, mouth open and drooling, while Yunho dicked into him. That perfect curve. Tingles traveled up his spine and through his skin, and Junsu was splattering a release all over the couch and all over Yunho’s hand before he was expecting it. His cries were only echoes through the fuzziness taking over.

He was shoved over the couch, Yunho curled around him for a moment and then gone. His gasps filled the silence, and Junsu moaned as he clenched around nothing. Splatters of come painted his back and ass, and Yunho panted loud in the sudden quiet, before his hands landed on Junsu’s ass, lifting him up with a firm grip, and he shoved his dick right back inside Junsu to ride out the rest of his orgasm. A few more heavy thrusts and then slower. Fingers trailed up his spine, spreading through the come and then going up to his hair.

Junsu moaned and finally let go of his own hands.

“Good?” Yunho asked, a come covered finger tracing the corner of Junsu’s mouth.

He licked at it. “Fuck yes.”

“You want another orgasm?”

Junsu moaned “Please. Yes, please.”

“You gotta do something for me first.”

“Anything, fuck anything.”

Yunho gripped his ass again, sliding his cock in and out of Junsu with a dirty noise. “Let me take you out to dinner. I haven’t eaten yet.”

Junsu laughed. “And then breakfast tomorrow?”

Yunho spanked him, tearing a surprised yelp from Junsu. “Breakfast is for the orgasm after that.”

Junsu would have replied, but Yunho started moving again, thrusting into him harder than before. His body easily taking it now that he was already used and stretched out.

Maybe tomorrow he’d talk Yunho into doubling him up with one of his vibrators. When a finger pressed into him with Yunho’s cock, Junsu knew it wouldn’t be hard to convince him.

\---

Junsu huffed at his phone, at the message from one of his playthings. Another message. Apparently saying, “I have a boyfriend,” wasn’t enough to get him to shut up. The man didn’t believe him.

“Take out your dick,” Junsu suddenly said.

Yunho glanced over, pulling his eyes from the movie they were watching. “Why?”

“Just ... just do it. Let me suck on it.”

Yunho never was one to say no to that, even the other day in the bathroom at a shopping mall. Sweats and no boxers made it easy, and Junsu fell to his knees between Yunho’s legs.

“Take a picture.” He held out his phone. As soon as Yunho took it, Junsu started sucking on him.

“Fuck, that is so fucking hot, watching you do that through this screen.”

Junsu glanced up at him with his eyes, and Yunho moaned.

“Fuck, we are getting a camera and filming ourselves. Maybe even three of them for different angles. This is just ...” The phone shook and then clattered to the floor.

Yunho gripped Junsu’s hair and fucked into his mouth. After three weeks of almost a blowjob a day, Junsu could get all of Yunho into his throat without gagging. He sure loved to practice.

Yunho came with a shout, and Junsu swallowed the first pulse and then pulled away and let the rest of it cover his face and neck. Yunho loved marking and claiming him that way.

With shaking hands, Yunho grabbed the phone and pointed it back at Junsu. Junsu licked at the head, pumping his hand until that last thick glob fell onto his tongue.

Yunho wouldn’t let him up yet, and took pictures of his face with Yunho’s dick pressed into his cheek and nose and lips and sliding down his jaw and neck.

“God, that’s fucking hot,” Yunho said. “I am definitely going to film us while we fuck today.”

Junsu thought that sounded like a great idea, but first, he took his phone and scrolled through the pictures Yunho had taken. Fuck, they were hot. His cock pulsed and he fought the urge to touch himself.

He found a picture of Yunho’s dick pressed to his come-covered lips with more come over his face, and he sent that one to the persistent fuckhead. Most of his other flings had congratulated him on having a boyfriend and Junsu had promised to contact them again if they ever broke up. But Yunho was just so perfect for him, horny and eager enough to satisfy Junsu in bed, and determined and smart enough to keep up with him in real life.

He sent the picture with a message that said, _I have access to this big dick. You think I’m going to go back to your tiny thing? Fuck off._

Yunho tossed the phone away from him before kissing him and licking the come off his face. “I’m hungry. Let’s go eat first.”

Junsu pouted at him. “Not fair. I’m already clenching for you.”

Yunho smirked. “Then how about you clench around a bullet while we go find some food, and if you’re sufficiently crazy by the time we get back, I’ll take it out of you and fuck you.”

Junsu’s smile widened and he said, “Fuck, I love you.”

Yunho’s surprised face had Junsu realizing what exactly he had just confessed.

“Fuck. I mean, shit, I ... fuck.”

Yunho laughed. “Too soon for that, Junsu-ya.”

“I know, god, I know.” Junsu buried his head in his hands and tried not to blush.

Yunho peeled his hands away and said, “I know what you mean though. It’s hard enough to do this, be gay, and just ... I’m lucky. I thought I was fucked up and evil for the things I wanted to do to other men, my fantasies about bondage and spanking, but you let me do them, and maybe in a few months ...” He trailed off, pink staining in his cheeks in a way that Junsu hadn’t seen since that fateful day at Yunho’s work.

In a few months. Junsu could really see them staying together for a few months. Hopefully longer than that.

Junsu leaned forward and kissed him. “I never thought that I’d ever find a single cock to satisfy me the way you do, so yeah, in a few months ... maybe.”

“Until then,” Yunho said, the blush going away and being replaced with a smirk. “Bullet?”

“Highest setting?”

“Only if you’re really, really good.”

Junsu smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
